


Every Light in the House is On

by cmonlauraweremarriednow



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Songfic, angst and lightbulbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmonlauraweremarriednow/pseuds/cmonlauraweremarriednow
Summary: A sad Mulder runs up his electricity bill.





	Every Light in the House is On

**Author's Note:**

> Just an angsty pre-revival drabble inspired by the song _[Every Light In The House](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72AVXpeo_ZI)_ by Trace Adkins

He told her he would leave the light on in case she ever wanted to come back home.

He is sitting at the kitchen table staring down another frozen dinner, forking the grey meat substance aimlessly. Outside the window, the bulb fizzles with a pop, its looped filament glowing orange before fading into nothing. Like everything else on this planet, its death was inevitable, he knows. A few twists to remove it from the socket and he tosses it into the bucket of burned out bulbs he has yet to take to the recycling center.

He does not replace it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me the happiest clam in all the sea  
> You can also follow me on Tumblr [@realmofextremepossibility!](http://realmofextremepossibility.tumblr.com)


End file.
